fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Riggins
Blake Riggins is a canine quarterback for the Portland Roses. He was drafted by Abilene in 2015, and started there intermittently through his first season. He followed the team to Montreal in 2016. In 2018, he was selected by Portland as their first pick in the 2018 UFFL Expansion Draft. Biography Blake never knew who his father was because from day one, he was never in the picture and his mother would never talk about him or their relationship. Born into a single mother household that was below the poverty line, Blake grew up in a neighborhood filled with drugs, violence, and, due to neglect from his depressed mother, he became a trouble making pup in school by vandalizing, stealing, and bullying the other students. He spent as much time in the principal's office as he did in the classroom (if he went at all) and it wasn't long before he was transferred to a remedial school for the youth where his behavior only worsened. It didn't help that his mother began hooking up with guys, many of them abusive and manipulative, and with no positive reinforcement, he didn't know how to apply himself academically and therefore fell behind all the other students his age. He became frustrated with himself, and subsequently, began to lash out. Years passed and the abuse his mother received began to be directed at him - so much so that one night, after she saw one of her boyfriend's hit him after he tried to stand up for her, she knew she had to make a change, not wanting to lose the only one in the world who cared about her. Not being able to give Blake what he needed, she found only one option that would fix his behavior and teach him what he needed to know. Being sent to Military School at 14 hurt, and for awhile he harbored resentment for his mother for her decision (not knowing it was harder on her than him), however, it was here that he learned the sport of football for the first time. Over the years at the academy, his behavior changed as he no longer felt that he had to lash out at others and knew what it meant to give and have respect for superiors. He played for the Academy his Junior and Senior year and, though they weren't good, he learned the value of teamwork and leadership. Upon graduating the Academy, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and signed up for Army National University. The school was a dream fit for him and he managed to make the football team as a Walk-On Sophomore year. Though the school never saw a Bowl game, he drastically improved over the next two years by being able to make those around him play better through on-the-fly adjustments and leadership. Senior year was a breakout year for him as it saw him being named a Finalist for the Fursman trophy and a Finalist for the Ryker award (QB of the Year) Though he didn't win either award, it didn't take away from the satisfaction he felt knowing he'd gone from a pup on a bad path to actually making something of himself, and he celebrated with teammates. After graduation, football was put on hold. One of the requirements when attending Army National was that you had to register for Active Duty after graduation, and while he'd be sad to have to leave his mother again, she couldn't have been any prouder. He knew after his service was done, if he didn't want to re-enlist and be a 'lifer' he'd try to pick the sport back up and take it to the next level. 2015 Interview If your Quarterback was injured, what would they say? "Damn. I hope *insert next player* can get it done out there, I'll be back soon, that's for damn sure. " If you asked your QB, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Go jogging, watch Jeopardy, be with the Mrs. Not in that order though. I think she'd be pretty raw with me if I didn't have her first." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Staying with the team longer. Rings > $$$ What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Going to whatever event he can to get some exposure on his skills but, unfortunately due to missing the combine, there isn't very much left and his last highlight reel has film back from 06'. As of now, he's a bit nervous as to how he'll end up in the draft, if he gets drafted at all. Throws: Right Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 1-15 Playoffs: 0-0 Category:Quarterbacks Category:Canines Category:Wolf Category:Portland Category:2015 draftees